


All is Dust Soon Enough

by Fanofthebastillelife



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthebastillelife/pseuds/Fanofthebastillelife
Summary: II have the same choicesAs you doAs you do





	All is Dust Soon Enough

"I really don't know what I'd do without you, you know?" Will's speech is quiet as he sits on the fence in front of his car, looking out into the lake. His bum is sore from sitting on the fence for so long, but he can't be bothered to move. "Like, really. I really, really do not know. If you weren't here, I think I would kill myself." 

Kyle stammers. "D-don't say that," he tells his boyfriend quietly as he lays his head on his shoulder. "Please, please don't say that." 

"I'm telling you the honest truth. Every day I worry about losing you. Every day I'm scared that I'm gonna get  _that_ phone call," the bracelets around his wrists become itchy, but Will knows he doesn't have the confidence to take them off in case the raised, white and pink lines are on show beneath. When was the last time he did that? Three months ago? Two? He can hardly remember. "I think of you all the time." 

The younger of the boys takes a moment to take in a deep breath of Will's aftershave. No matter what brand it is that he uses, Will always smells amazing. But no aftershave, even if he uses the same one as Will, seems to have the same effect on Kyle.

"What would I do without you?" 

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere?" His voice is quiet, and he knows exactly what the answer will be. He doesn't want it to be this way. He never wanted it to be this way. But life has dealt him this hand of cards, and they are the ones he will play with.  "I'm never going." 

"You can't just act like it isn't there, Kyle. You can't just act like there isn't a disease in you. You need to start your treatment, and soon." 

Will holds Kyle's soft hand in his own, tucked between his legs. Not in a sexual manner, no, not at all. His hand is just there, a way of keeping them both warm. It was an easier alternative than anything else he could think of. He was stupid to not bring a jacket with him.

But Kyle just shakes his head in denial, the same way he has always done. "I can't do it, Will. You know I can't." 

"Then what do I do, Kyle? If you don't do the treatment, it'll kill you, and nobody can even say you didn't let it. What do I do then? You know how hard it is for me to get out of bed on any normal day? What about if I have to wake up to a dull world where you don't exist? Where all you are is a plot of land?" 

"I've made my choice, Babe. It'll damage me either which way I decide to go about it. I could die either way." Kyle sounds stern, and he doesn't want Will to try guilt tripping him. He already feels awful, he doesn't want to get any worse. "This is my one choice. And I have chosen that I don't want anything. I don't want treatment. I'm sorry that you'll have to be without me, yeah, but I'm not letting them constantly pump drugs into me which will slowly kill me anyway. How is that fair on me?" 

"I wish you would understand where I'm coming from, Ky." 

There is a silence.

"I wish you would understand where I'm coming from, too." 

"I can't live in a world without you. I'd be far worse than I am now, and I'm pretty bad. I'd kill myself, without a second thought." 

"Will you stop? I came out here to get away from my nagging family who all think I'm stupid. Now you're doing the exact same thing? Stop trying to guilt trip me." 

"Sorry." 

There is another silence, but this time, Kyle kisses Will's shoulder. At seventeen and nineteen, the two boys were quite different, but their destiny has been written in the stars since the very start.

"I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

"I think you're lovely." 

"I think you're a hopeless romantic." 

Will smiles.

"I think you're right." 


End file.
